redeemerfandomcom-20200216-history
3/6/2011: The Glory of God: I
Ezekiel 1:4-18; 22-28 4 I looked, and I saw a windstorm coming out of the north—an immense cloud with flashing lightning and surrounded by brilliant light. The center of the fire looked like glowing metal, 5 and in the fire was what looked like four living creatures. In appearance their form was human, 6 but each of them had four faces and four wings. 7 Their legs were straight; their feet were like those of a calf and gleamed like burnished bronze. 8 Under their wings on their four sides they had human hands. All four of them had faces and wings, 9 and the wings of one touched the wings of another. Each one went straight ahead; they did not turn as they moved. 10 Their faces looked like this: Each of the four had the face of a human being, and on the right side each had the face of a lion, and on the left the face of an ox; each also had the face of an eagle. 11 Such were their faces. They each had two wings spreading out upward, each wing touching that of the creature on either side; and each had two other wings covering its body. 12 Each one went straight ahead. Wherever the spirit would go, they would go, without turning as they went. 13 The appearance of the living creatures was like burning coals of fire or like torches. Fire moved back and forth among the creatures; it was bright, and lightning flashed out of it. 14 The creatures sped back and forth like flashes of lightning. 15 As I looked at the living creatures, I saw a wheel on the ground beside each creature with its four faces. 16 This was the appearance and structure of the wheels: They sparkled like topaz, and all four looked alike. Each appeared to be made like a wheel intersecting a wheel. 17 As they moved, they would go in any one of the four directions the creatures faced; the wheels did not change direction as the creatures went. 18 Their rims were high and awesome, and all four rims were full of eyes all around. 22 Spread out above the heads of the living creatures was what looked something like a vault, sparkling like crystal, and awesome.23 Under the vault their wings were stretched out one toward the other, and each had two wings covering its body. 24 When the creatures moved, I heard the sound of their wings, like the roar of rushing waters, like the voice of the Almighty, like the tumult of an army. When they stood still, they lowered their wings. 25 Then there came a voice from above the vault over their heads as they stood with lowered wings. 26 Above the vault over their heads was what looked like a throne of lapis lazuli, and high above on the throne was a figure like that of a man. 27 I saw that from what appeared to be his waist up he looked like glowing metal, as if full of fire, and that from there down he looked like fire; and brilliant light surrounded him. 28 Like the appearance of a rainbow in the clouds on a rainy day, so was the radiance around him. This was the appearance of the likeness of the glory of the LORD. When I saw it, I fell facedown, and I heard the voice of one speaking. #What is it? ##Infinite beyondness so much complexity, so many moving parts; not a tame God, beyond comprehension therefore unpopular because it can't be simply understood or defined ##Supreme importance -"glory" in Hebrew "kebod" = weight, matter -must matter to you more than anything else -what has weight, is the center of gravity in your life? if not God, it will explode in your life ##Absolute splendor -gorgeous, attractiveness -you obey because you want to #When you know you've grasped it? 3 ways to know you've grasped the glory God ##Peaceful humility -when you are near God, you see your own darkness, scorn, disdain....you've been humbled -worry and anxiety are forms of arrogance; His glory quiets you ##Unconditional duty, because of his supreme importance -we use God (for strength, get to our goals, ...) -all that matters is your relationship with God ##Enjoying his beauty -pray regularly; most people pray when they need something -regular prayer - reflects beauty, is discipline of praise -praise completes the enjoyment of God; you share in the praise of others #How is it possible to get it? How can we get the glory of God? Rainbow -objective problem - glory of God is overwhelming, holy --subjective problem - we have to give up our freedom -rainbow - Hebrew "war bow" with which to shoot people; reflects grace because it does not shower wrath on us -its wrath was showered on Jesus; shape of rainbow points to/allude upward -leads us to want to obey...